A Kucy Love Story
by LifeLover22
Summary: Kendall regrets his decision to go back to Jo. Does Lucy take him back? Sorry for the lateness of this story and the sucky summary!


**Hey! I finally got my Kucy one-shot written, so here it is! I hope you enjoy! **

**LUCY'S POV**

I knew I should have kept my guards up.

I told myself that I wasn't going to fall in love at the Palm Woods.

You have to admit that I was doing a great job with James and Carlos.

Then Kendall came along.

Kendall Knight.

Not just a guy, but a guy that was there, proving my parents that I was amazing and talented.

Nobody could ask for a better friend, and nobody could say that he wasn't one if the sweetest guys they've ever met.

Because he is. Sweet, that is.

Which is exactly why I fell for him.

Hard.

I was excited when he finally got the nerve to kiss me.

The interruption by Jo was an unexpected surprise.

By surprise I mean, shoot-me-in-the-face-talk-about-an-awkward-situation.

Now Kendall was faced with a decision that could alter EVERYONE'S lives.

When I saw shim at Jo's door, I was sure the whole world could hear my heart crack and shatter onto the ground.

I stood motionless at the end of the hallway, tears filling my eyes.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but by the look inherent eyes, it wasn't looking good for me.

I guess that's what I get for letting my guard down.

I turned on my heel and never looked back until I didn't have a choice.

**KENDALL'S POV **

I truly loved Lucy, but seeing Jo had pulled me back into all of my memories.

Otherwise known a my past.

When Camiile told me that Lucy left after seeing me at Jo'a door, I didn't know what to do.

I needed to talk to her. I neeend to explain.

The only problem is that she didn't give anyone her new address and doesn't answer her phone to any of us.

I was happy to have Jo back, but I also had different feelings for her now that she's back.

My mind is saying that I love her, but my heart is suing that we had our chance, an it is time to move on and see what, or who, was all out there.

I decided to be dramatic about this.

I texted Lucy once every minute from the time I got up in the morning, to the time I went to bed at night, for a whole week before I got a response.

_To Kendall_

_From Lucy_

_What do you want from me, Kendall? _

I read the text. This was going to be fun. Not.

_To Lucy _

_From Kendall_

_Meet up with me? _

I waited three hours for a reply.

When I finally got one, I was apprehensive.

_To Kendall _

_From Lucy_

_Fine. Tomorrow at three, by the pool at the Palm Woods. I'm meeting Camille for lunch. I'll catch up with you afterwards. _

Now I can check, get Lucy to meet up, off my list.

_To Lucy _

_From Kendall_

_Ok. I'll see you there._

**LUCY'S POV **

I was definitely skeptical to meet up with Kendall, but it was probably better to plan meeting up with him rather than unexpectedly running into him.

It Fifty two fifty-nine when I got back to the Palm Woods with Camille.

I already told her about meeting up with Kendall, and she had wishes me good luck. God knows I'm going to need it.

I say down at one of the poolside tables right as Kendall walked through the doors.

"Lucy," he said placing his hand on my shoulder.

I stood up and hugged him, "Hey, Kendall."

"So, what have you been up to lately?" he asks.

"Okay, cut to the chase, Kendall. Why am I here? With you?"

He notions for me to sit down which I oblige to.

He takes a deep breath before answering, "I made a mistake that day, Lucy."

I stared at him.

"I chose Jo over you, and that was probably the stupidest thing I could have done.

"Why?" I simply asked.

"Why what?" he asked, confused.

I look into his eyes with as much intensity I have.

"Why was it so stupid?"

He returned my gaze, "It was stupid because instead of listening to my heart, I listened to my mind. My heart told me that you were perfect for me, but my mind said that I had to go with Jo. I was too afraid to open my heart to someone new so I stuck with the old. Jo and I had our chance. That chance ended when she left a year ago. We, you and I, never got our chance. Our chance was given easily to us, but I gave it away. I am so sorry."

He didn't break eye contact once.

"Kendall, I-"

"No, Lucy. I have one more thing to say."

"What?" I asked.

"I love you," he said softly.

I could feel my eyes widening.

The next thing I know, he's pulling me up from the table and pressing his lips to mine.

It takes me a few seconds to respond, but I do.

When we pull apart, foreheads pressed together I ask, "I'm hoping you broke up with Jo."

He smiles, "Yeah, I did."

"Good, because it would be awkward for me to say I love you, too, if she wasn't out of the picture."

He presses his lips back onto mine.

"I love you," I repeat.

He pulls away from me and kisses my head holding me close.

So maybe letting down my guards was a good thing.

It just took some time to sort all if this out and put it back together again.

This time... for good.

**Thanks for reading guys! I'm sorry this is like four or five months late. I hope you guys enjoyed! I'll update A Mulu Story this weekend!**


End file.
